Reaffirmation
by Krazi Kelli
Summary: A RLNT ONESHOT. One lonely night at a Karyoke bar. Fluffy. Song fic. Headlock by Imogen Heap an amazing song if I do say so myself. lol Please R


**I have never felt the urge to write a songfic one-shot until now. So sorry in advance if it sucks.**

**Also it switches perspectives so be wary of that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. I don't own the song Headlock.**

**P.S. If you want to you can listen to the song while you read this, it's a really good song called "Headlock" by Imogen Heap. I love her work so much I'm so glad I can tie together two things I love, her music and Harry Potter!

* * *

**

Distant flickering,  
Greener scenery,  
This weather's bringing it all back again.  
Great adventures,  
Faces and condensation,  
I'm going outside to take it all in.

You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.

We're a different pair,  
Just something out of step,  
Throw a stranger an unexpected smile.  
With big intention,  
Still posted at your station,  
Always on about the day it should have flown.

You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.  
(How can you lose?)  
Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
No, I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.

You've been walking,  
You've been hiding,  
And you look half-dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye. X2

You know you're better than this,  
Can't make a start got your heart in a headlock,  
No I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.  
Afraid  
(How can you lose?)  
to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.

* * *

It was a cold winter evening in Hogsmeade, England and in the Hog's Head the members of the Order of the Phoenix were celebrating over a small victory. It was a crude place. The bartender looked suspicious, and they practically had the place to themselves except for a few travelers looking for a place to spend the night. The only reason the Order was there was because it was a Karaoke bar.

So far they had found that Hermione could really belt it and that Mad Eye Moody, well, he should stick with trying to catch death eaters. But none of them were ready for the next person to take the stage -- Nympadora Tonks. She approached the stage with a nervous expression on her face and took the mike.

* * *

Tonks

As I approached the stage I had to take multiple calming breaths. What I was about to do could either be a success or a disaster; I hope it's not the latter.

"Um, hi everyone, this song is titled, _Headlock_ by Imogen Heap," I breathed deeply and the familiar music began. I took one last breath and let myself get lost in the music.

_Distant flickering,  
Greener scenery,  
This weather's bringing it all back again.  
Great adventures,  
Faces and condensation,  
I'm going outside to take it all in. _

You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.

_We're a different pair,  
Just something out of step,  
Throw a stranger an unexpected smile.  
With big intention,  
Still posted at your station,  
Always on about the day it should have flown._

I risked a look at Remus Lupin and found him looking rather sheepish. I smiled slightly and blushed when he made my eye. He knew.

* * *

-Remus-

I knew what she was doing and I felt bad, but it was for her own good, you see? I had broken it off with her three months earlier, and she hasn't said a word to me since. Molly keeps trying to set us up together, but every time Tonks runs off before I get to talk to her. I still love her, though, and looking at her again only opened fresh wounds. If only I could sweep her off her feet and be the one she wanted. I wasn't what she wanted. Couldn't she see that? I wasn't good enough for her.

_You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.  
(How can you lose?)  
Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
No, I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this. _

You've been walking,  
You've been hiding,  
And you look half-dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye.

_You've been walking,  
You've been hiding,  
And you look half-dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye._

_You know you're better than this,  
Can't make a start got your heart in a headlock,  
No I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.  
Afraid  
(How can you lose?)  
to start got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock,  
You know you're better than this.

* * *

_

Tonks

I finished the song and quickly sat down with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were now old enough to be in the Order.

"That was bloody brilliant Tonks," Ron exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly and drained my firewiskey.

"I know," Hermione breathed, "I love her songs. How do you sound just like her?"

"Oh, well being a metamorphmagus, I can change my voice as well; it wouldn't be good for my cover if I looked like Professor McGonagall yet still sounded like me, would it?" I sullenly replied, "Look I have to go… erm…water my plants, I'll see you guys later."

The two boys grunted in response, but Hermione looked at me knowingly and nodded in response, "Bye Tonks."

I just needed to get out of there, seeing him again made me want to cry and scream for him to take me back. While we were both in the Order we always had separate assignments and I hadn't seen him since he broke up with me three months before.

* * *

-Remus-

I looked up sullenly as Tonks apparated home to her flat. I wish I could take her back, but what if that was her way of saying 'This is what you're missing out on,' and she didn't want me back. But somewhere inside of me said, "No you fool, _follow her._" Ginny walked over and sat down across from me with a butterbeer in her hand. I nodded a hello and went back to moping into my firewiskey.

"If you know what's good for you, you better follow her. She loves you Remus, you would be stupid to deny someone love in this time of war."

"But-" I stammered. _She loves me! Really?_

"No buts! Go," Ginny said looking uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

He sighed and realizing she was right followed after her. He knew exactly why Tonks sung that song. He knew that he still loved her. But he also knew that he was older, and a werewolf to top it off! He wasn't poor anymore, he worked for Hogwarts now. Headmistress McGonagall couldn't find anyone for the DADA position and the parents that would have complained didn't have their kids in school anyway. They were all at home, hiding.

He waited cautiously outside her door and knocked. He heard a crash and a, "Oh bugger it all," before the door swung open revealing a flustered Tonks.

"Hi," He said carefully.

"Wotcher," she replied softly, "Want to come in?"

"Sure."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Well that was it, it was a little bit of a cliffhanger but they get back together. I promise. So yeah, I didn't feel like writing them getting back together and all that talking stuff… lol, this story already has too much fluff.**

**THANKS to Laura, my sister, who Betaed (is that a word… it is now, lol) this story!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**-Krazi Kelli**


End file.
